The Music of the Night
by pitiful-creature-of-darkness
Summary: Hogwarts is having an opera. Cho Chang gets the lead part and strange things start to happen. Things that cannot be explained. Most involving Mayella Lotte.
1. Opera at Hogwarts

Phantom Of Hogwarts

Authors note: I wrote this in honor of my two favorite books and movies. If you don't like action/adventure, tragedy, romance, fantasy, music, Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera, don't read.

Chapter One: Opera at Hogwarts

"Some changes have been made," Dumbledore said to the students of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We are going to make an opera."

"An opera?" Ron said, confused.

"You know, an opera," Hermione said.

"I know what an opera is," Ron said. " I just didn't think that Hogwarts would have one,

thats all."

"It is a competition between us and the other schools. A much safer one than the one we

had two years ago, may I add," He said, probably thinking about Cedric Diggory.

Harry spotted Cho Chang with her hands in her hands. Harry, in spite of himself, felt sorry

for her. She had suffered a great loss. She had changed a lot during the summer, and it was very

noticeable. She seemed more snappy, and a lot more rude. Very full of herself, also.

"We will have tryouts in a week," Dumbledore said, with a slight smile on his face.

"I think I am going to try out for the chorus," Hermione said.

They were on their way out of the Great Hall when Harry overheard Cho saying how she

was going to make the lead part. Somebody requested her to sing something, and she started

singing in a loud opera voice a beautiful scale, showing off all the high notes she can hit.

All of her friends clapped, as Cho curtsied. "I'd like to see somebody else get the lead."

Harry saw a Ravenclaw girl look at Cho weird. The girl was actually quit pretty. She had

long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't really stand out like Cho did, though.

"I wonder if she really will get the lead," Hermione thought out loud.

"Probably, she is very good," Ron pointed out.

"I don't know if I would be able to take the pressure of being lead," Hermione told them,

her face in deep thought. "Are you guys going to try out?" She asked.

"Maybe," Harry said, thinking.

"Same here," Ron said.

Next Monday came, and tryouts began. Professor McGonagall was one of the ones in

charge of it. The main one was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lee was his

name. He seemed to be obsessed with music.

Cho went first, and for some reason, Professor Lee said she was just what he was looking

for and said the lead part was for sure going to be played by Cho. The rest tried out, Hermione

proved to be a great singer, and made chorus. The last one that went was the girl Harry had seen a

week earlier looking at Cho weird. Turns out her name was Mayella.


	2. Angel of Music

Chapter two-

Mayella sounded great doing the song, but she didn't stand out like

Cho. Besides Professor Lee wasn't there to here her, he had to leave right before, and let

Professor McGonagall decide whether Mayella should be in the chorus or not. Professor

McGonagall thought Mayella was brilliant. When Mayella went, there were only two people in

the room, Professor McGonagall and a girl she recognized as Hermione Granger.

"If it was up to me, I would give you the lead part," McGonagall said, clapping. "You are

definitely in the chorus!"

Mayella blushed. "Thank you, thank you!" Mayella thought to herself, _Thank you, Angel of_

_Music! Thank you very much! _For Mayella knew why she made it.

Mayella didn't go straight back to the Ravenclaw common room, instead she went to light

a candle for her father. She did that often. That was where she had first heard the Angel of Music.

When her father had died, he promised her he would send the Angel of Music to her from

heaven. She had been visited from the Angel of Music, many times in fact. He had helped her

when she needed it most, when she was grieving the loss of her father. She sat down, lit her

candle and said out loud, "Thank you, Angel of Music, thank you very much."

A voice answered back, "Your welcome child. You were excellent. Bravo."

"Sorry I didn't make the lead, Angel, I tried. Really I did," she said.

"I know, child, I know. That stupid, untalented Cho isn't talented at all. Don't worry about

her. Some things can be corrected."

"What do you mean by that, Angel?" Mayella asked.

There was no answer. The Angel was gone.

Authors note: I know that was a short chapter. I will write longer next time.


End file.
